Broken
by GuardianAngel5035
Summary: This Axel point of view. The story is similar to WhyDoYouWantToKnow's story M: Broken because we created it together. Her story is from Marluxia's viewpoint. Let me know what you think please. Axel Marluxia Marly pain hurt injury blood plants horror


Broken

(Alternate View of WhyDoYouWantToKnow's story M: Broken)

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO!**

"Get off me Marluxia." I spit the words at him. I would never spar that man again. Cuts and bruises peppered my body along with torn tendons. I thought Vexen had been here a minute ago. He ran out mumbling something about checking on an experiment. I strained to move out from under Marluxia and felt the broken and cracked ribs protest. The pain was getting close to unbearable and his weight was not helping. I wished that he would either heal me or get the hell away from me.

"What are you going to do, Axel?" I swear I could almost hear his smile. "You have two cracked ribs, three broken ones, numerous cuts, and your tendons are torn. What could you _possibly_ do?" I couldn't help but grin at his stupidity. "This…" I flicked my finger at a small plant and watched as a flame spread up it and across the leaves. "You wouldn't want your precious plants to die now would you?" I grinned wider than before knowing that he couldn't stop me. His laugh changed my mind about that quickly. "You should only do that if you don't want any more painkillers." Now he was grinning at my stupidity.

"Fine, how about this?" I turned my wrist and hand towards him. The hem of his black coat caught fire but he put it out without panicking like I'd wanted. "Is that the best you can do?" I inwardly winced at the tone of his voice. I started to tell him that he didn't want me to do better but I was cut short by hands on my ribs. My _abused_ ribs. Pain radiated through me along with anger when he spoke. "Scream for me, Axel."

I gritted my teeth and muttered a reply. "Don't you dare, Marluxia." I felt him dig his fingernails into the cuts on my bare chest. "I said scream, Axel." My fire was in my veins. The pain made me almost succumb to his order. "Stop…now." I would have even said please but it wouldn't come out. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. This had to end. The pain couldn't last forever. It had to stop.

"Scream!" He sounded more frustrated at me. His knee slid to my stomach and shoved. My eyes flew open and I felt myself cough. I could taste blood in my mouth. I tried to raise my hand, tried to scorch him. I saw vines wrapping themselves around me. I gasped for air, willing his knee to move. "I…said…stop…Marluxia."

"Then scream." A thorny vine twisted and grew its way up beside him. He plucked thorns off. "All you need to do is one small scream." He pressed thorns into my open cuts and I gasped. "Never." It was so hard to hold back my scream. I felt him shift his weight and hoped for a moment that he would get off. Instead he pushed harder on my ribcage. "Do it." I fought myself as he shoved in the thorns where my cracked ribs were.

I pressed up against him, catching a small breath and yelled. "I swear I'll kill you Marluxia!" I saw him smirk at my outburst. "Scream for me Axel and I'll make it stop."

"You…are…dead." I was wheezing. It hurt to try to steal a breath. I saw him look me over for a second. "No Axel, I'm very much alive. Just scream and it's over, or am I going to have to scar your pretty little face." He swept his arm behind him to retrieve a knife. He pressed it against my neck menacingly and I could feel the cold blade. I held still and waited in excruciating pain. Annoyance flashed across his face and he moved the knife to my ribs and slowly pushed it in. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I could feel the blood drip down my side and begin to pool around me.

Marluxia smiled at his victory. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy. Everything started to spin. "I…am…going…to…kill…you." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "The arrogant ones are always the first to be broken." His weight eased up then was gone. It still hurt to breathe. I couldn't get air. I heard Marluxia's footsteps leave the room. I closed my eyes; I was so dizzy. Stop spinning. Stop the pain. Please just stop spinning. Stop…

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!**


End file.
